


Shades of Green

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Reflective Shikamaru, Shika is sweetheart underneath all the indifference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: He opened his eyes again, focusing on the viridian orbs above him, wondering when he had started finding that hue of emerald preferable to the blue that covered the sky. Maybe it was around the time he had caught himself memorizing the different shades of green her eyes would turn according to her mood.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is just a little something I came up with after a long shift at work.
> 
> I love ShikaSaku. They're one of my top 3 pairings and I'm excited to venture out into stuff that isn't KakaSaku .. although KakaSaku is def mu OTP ALL DAY EVERYDAY!
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

A crippling numbness seeped deep into his bones, and yet, his fingers twitched, instinctively reaching for the cigarette he knew he had buried somewhere in his pocket.

Above him, the clouds passed leisurely across an expanse of blue, oblivious to the carnage that laid below. Beneath him, blood soaked into the soil, staining the ground a deep red.

He inhaled, forcing air into his lungs despite the burning sensation that swept across his chest, only to choke on the blood that had collected in the back of his throat.

Distantly, he heard his name being called, spoken by a voice so precious to him that it brought a smile to his face. He turned toward the sound, dark eyes meeting a sea of emerald so deep, he could drown in it.

His fingers twitched again. This time in a feeble attempt to reach out to and dry the tears that stained her face.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the feel of chakra flowing through him, like the current of a river; gentle and strong. _Just like her._

He opened his eyes again, focusing on the viridian orbs above him, wondering when he had started finding that hue of emerald preferable to the blue that covered the sky. Maybe it was around the time he had caught himself memorizing the different shades of green her eyes would turn according to her mood.

It was an accident really, the first time he noticed. They gleamed a brilliant green, like two emerald gems dug out fresh from the dirt. He would see that green again, blindingly bright, whenever she won a game of shogi against him, or whenever she completed a brand-new procedure at the hospital, because it was just _so cool, Shika and you should have seen it!_

There was another shade. One that had confused him at first because he had never seen it directed at anyone else but him. It was a warm tone of green, soft and light. He would see it when they’d lay together watching the clouds above them and she thought he wasn’t watching or when he’d kiss her after a long day of work. It was his favorite.

He had discovered a new one, just a few weeks ago after a particularly hard mission. He had found himself in front of her doorstep, seeking her company to calm the raging storm of guilt and dread that was stirring inside of him. 

He didn’t recall who had made the first move, but that night they had come together in an explosion of passion and pent up frustrations. He had moved with a type of urgency that was uncharacteristic of him, and he had been so focused on the feel of their bodies coming together, that he almost didn’t notice. But when the moon had shone through her window, _just right,_ he had seen it. A green _so dark_ , it bordered on black. It was an intoxicating hue. One he eagerly coaxed from her body, over and over again. Another shade of green, just for him.

Willing his limbs to move, he gathered the last of his strength and reached out his hand to cup her cheek, streaking her pale skin with blood and frowned. This green- This green was the only green that he hated. It was dull and lifeless. A green he had only seen a handful of times before, one that reflected sorrow and loss; one that he had never wanted to be the cause of.

His hand fell from her face, and he managed to speak through dry and cracked lips. “Sakura, I-“

“Shut up!” She interrupted, pushing more chakra into his body. Vaguely he noticed the streaks of black, coming down to frame her face.

His vision blurred and he felt the numbness taking over once more. Behind closed eyelids, a sea of green flooded him, submerging him in all the different hues he had come to love. He let it take him, sinking into the warmth, letting it envelope him in all the different meanings this simple color carried. Love, happiness, and heartbreak.

He prayed that wherever he was going, he would be surrounded by green.

* * *

When he woke, surrounded by white walls, he bit back a groan of annoyance. _Troublesome, was green too much to ask for?_

His eyes scanned the area and he felt his heart give out when they settled on a mop of pink hair splayed across his sterile-white sheets. Briefly, he panicked before calculating that the sound of the monitor beeping beside him meant he _wasn't_ dead and that this looked a lot like a hospital room instead of eternal paradise. 

He shifted, the movement causing Sakura to stir, and he held his breath as her eyes fluttered open. There it was. He watched as they morphed in a matter of seconds from a tired, dull hue to a shimmering sea green. 

She threw her arms around him, molding her body to his and basking in the warmth that he radiated, a sharp contrast to his pale cold skin just a few days ago. Sure and strong arms returned her embrace, lifting her from the ground and bringing her body to rest against his completely. 

He pressed his lips to the seal on her forehead, now significantly smaller than it had been, and a small frown tugged at his lips. Before he could comment, he felt the warm breath of Sakura's words against his neck.

"It was worth it." She said while she pulled away from him. She sat back to study him for a moment and then added. " _You_ were worth it."

He chuckled at the uncanny ability she had of reading his mind, reaching out his arms towards her again. It was too late to argue anyways. "Tsk. Troublesome woman."nWrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer towards him, his other hand coming to rest behind her neck just as his lips met hers.

The kiss was delicate, a soft brush of lips before they molded together in equal fervor. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, seeking the reassurance that he was still here with her and not laying buried 6 feet beneath the dirt. One of her hands trailed down the front of him, coming to rest against the left side of his chest, sighing into the kiss as she felt the beating of his heart beneath her palm. It was short and sensual, and when they broke apart, she pressed her forehead against his and whispered breathlessly that she loved him and that if she every scared her like that again she would kick his ass.

He laughed, running a hand through her pink locks. "I love you too, Sakura."

A smile stretched across her face so wide, it crinkled the edges of her eyes. Her irises were warm, a tone of green closer to blue and he felt his heart swell in his chest. He catalogued the new shade in his brain before pulling her in for another kiss, swearing that he would find all the shades she had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost left it at that line break btw, but I didn't have it in my heart to kill him off. Seriously, I would have cried writing it LOL.
> 
> As per always, thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear what you guys thought about it.
> 
> Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know :)


End file.
